


Costume

by Musichick2004



Series: NCIS weekly drabbles [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Cruise Ships, Gen, Murder, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/pseuds/Musichick2004
Summary: Someone needs a costume...Abby helps.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



> 10/31/16   
> Prompt # 511: "Costume"  
> 100-500 words
> 
> I'm dedicating this to Cutsycat, because her drabbles are awesome. I never write short things! Here's a short thing!

Abby swirled around in her seat, “you look FABULOUS!”

Tony grinned, “yeah, boss, you’ll knock 'em dead!”

McGee just shrugged, still slightly afraid of his boss’s reaction.

Gibbs gripped the mirror in dread. Like ripping off a band aid, he quickly pulled it close and inspected Abby's makeup job.

He sighed.

“It looks fine, Abbs. Let’s go catch a killer.” He slid off the stool and walked awkwardly away.

Tony chuckled, “who woulda thought we’d catch a case on a gay seniors cruise line?!”

Gibbs usually didn't mind being the bait, but he thought the eyeliner and tight white short shorts were a bit much.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this LJ community and figured maybe I'd try it. Because it's not like I've committed to 2 big and 5 small fics before December or anything...
> 
> Anywho, heres the community: http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com


End file.
